


A Deal With A Georgia Devil

by Passionpire88



Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [17]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017), Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Business, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: Fallon attempts to make a deal with a fashion designer. This was a fun exercise of character to see if I could. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Spencer Hastings/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Out Of The Woods Snapshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/797931
Comments: 13
Kudos: 2





	A Deal With A Georgia Devil

Flinna was in a black pinstripe suit with a crisp white shirt underneath and six inch stiletto pumps as she walked into the spacious office. “Fallon Carrington I presume.” She drawled, smiling. 

“Flinna Flightfoot,” Fallon purred, dressed in an ostentatious suit of her own. “You’re quite difficult to get ahold of.” The younger woman waggled a finger playfully at Flinna. 

“I’m a busy woman. The summer line has been quite tricky to finish and release. Complications at home. You know how it is.” Flinna took the flute of champagne from Fallon with a wink. 

“I do indeed. Sit. Kirby should be here soon with the paperwork.” 

“Last time we spoke we were discussing an energy company.” Flinna made herself comfortable on the couch. “Now as we meet in person...you want a book deal? I’m not a writer, Fallon. And literature is not a part of my brand.” 

“But female empowerment and diversity is.” Fallon elegantly crossed her legs as her shoulders relaxed against her Italian leather office chair. 

“My obligation is to the queer community...how can a white feminist book company help me?” 

Fallon was still smiling, ready for such a comment. “My first author was a woman of color and I don’t discriminate when I select authors to publish. I may be from the South, but I’m much smarter than those who came before me.” 

“Are you?” Flinna took a long drink of champagne. “I would have ditched your father years ago.” 

“What does my father have to do with any of this?” Fallon asked. 

“He’s not the kind of man I want my brand anywhere near.” 

“Your brand will only be handled by me and my team.” 

Flinna stood up and finished her champagne. “So,” She locked eyes with Fallon. “How am I getting female empowerment and diversity, Fallon?” 

“I propose a merger. A marketing merger. The next author we get..you design their outfits for the book tour.” 

“Only if the author is queer, a woman of color or both. And I get complete control over the clothing. We work together but separately for the trial run.” 

And as if on cue, (Which it probably was considering Fallon was a Carrington) Kirby arrived with the paperwork. “Sorry I’m late!” The redhead chirped. 

“Australia, huh?” 

“Me?” 

“Well I’m not hearing it in your boss’s drawl, am I?” Flinna’s gaze lingered on Kirby’s legs. 

“Well...um...no.” Kirby smiled shyly, taken aback. 

“Sorry, Fallon. Shall we get everything in writing?” 

“Yes. We should.” Fallon was a spoiled girl about to get that expensive new toy she always wanted. 

“I want to make one thing clear, Fallon.” Flinna locked eyes with the younger woman, her deep ocean blue eyes freezing cold and rough. “If I hear one more unsavory thing about your father and you saving his ass on the news...the deal is off. I’m already on the fence about your family’s politics.” 

“You’re not investing in my family. You’re investing in me, Flinna.” Fallon offered her a dazzling smile as Kirby typed everything at a rapid pace. 

“Prove it to me.” 

“How can I prove it? Tell me how and I’ll do it.” 

“If you’re telling me to name your price,” Flinna sighed. “Then you’re not worthy of this deal.” 

“Flinna…” Fallon offered her another dazzling smile and it looked plastic. “I’m sure we can work something out.” 

“No. You’re your father’s daughter, Fallon and I can’t have my brand associated with the name Carrington.” The door slammed. 

  
  


******

Flinna shut the TV off when Spencer walked in with breakfast. "You were right, Harvard." 

“Well that’s normally the case. But about what?” Spencer set down the tray and settled into Flinna’s chest, nuzzling her girlfriend’s neck. 

“About the Carrington partnership.” Flinna sighed in defeat before diving into the eggs and downing the espresso. 

“No wonder you’re downing espresso like tequila. What happened?” Spencer’s fingers ran down Flinna’s chest as she turned around and kissed the older women softly before picking up her own coffee cup and the New York Times. 

“Fallon is nothing but a Trump apologist and a white feminist.”

“I warned you.” Spencer replied as she scanned the front page with a frown. 

“You did. I just…” 

Spencer put down the paper and moved closer to Flinna, touching her cheek tenderly. “You pretend to be all heartless but you see the best in people.” Another kiss, deeper and loving. 

“Bite me, Harvard.” Flinna huffed, pretending the kiss hadn’t left her blushing and melted. 

Spencer grinned devilishly and took Flinna’s bottom lip between her teeth, sucking on it and kissing her again, grinning even more when Flinna gasped below her. 

“Bitch.” 

“And?” Spencer’s tone was husky and enticing. She was still smirking in that sexy irritating way. 

“You’ll be the death of me, Harvard.” Flinna pouted. 

“Probably.” Spencer got off of her and picked up the paper before taking a long drink of coffee. “But we can test that later. You’re very busy today. Eat.” 

“How dare you.” Flinna pouted as she finished her eggs. 

“Love you too.” Spencer winked at her. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
